howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon 2
How To Train Your Dragon 2 is the sequel to the ''How to Train Your Dragon'' film adaption. It was released June 13, 2014 and features the returning cast of the first film with Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, TJ Miller, and Kristen Wiig reprising their roles. Gerard Butler was not initially included in the first announcements but has since been confirmed to be returning to the sequel as confirmed by Dean Deblois, co-writer and co-director of the first film. The sequel's initial details were announced in October 2010, along with the tentative year of release. DeBlois is returning for the sequel but will take on sole writing and directing duties. Chris Sanders will serve as executive producer. The animated series aired August 7th 2012 building-up towards Dragon 2's ''release. DeBlois has stated that the sequel will expand the current world of ''How To Train Your Dragon and will not be restricted to the island of Berk. Dragon 2 is apparently designed to be the 2nd chapter of a much greater story that takes the characters to new places and cultures, introducing new characters and dragon species in the process. He says this could potentially lead onto a 3rd film or further. Bonnie Arnold, who's returning as a producer for the film, states that the new adventure will show Hiccup on his journey of becoming a man and the leader of the Viking clan. At 2013's CinemaCon event in April, DreamWorks premiered a teaser trailer for the film. In it, Hiccup is now 20 and more mature, also his appearance has changed and now sporting a new suit of flying leathers to accompany Toothless in flight. The trailer shows such a flight before the pair skydive through the air. Hiccup then activates his own leather wings to glide with Toothless, similar to how a flying squirrel moves through the air. Though the trailers has not been shown to the public, some still images of Hiccup and Toothless' new, aged designs have surfaced onto the internet. There is mentioned about the villain, Drago Bludvist. He's buying kidnapped dragons apparently from Eret. As far as we know, he wants to gather a giant Dragon army to take over the world lead by what appears to be a giant Bewilderbeast. More information is in the interview. DreamWorks registered several new trademarks related to ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 ''on May 4th, some of which may will be familiar to you if you saw the leaked movie photos Plot Five years after the the Vikings of Berk have made peace with the dragons, dragon riders participate in a race. Stoick notices his son Hiccup's absence. Hiccup is on adventures with his dragon Toothless, as they discover uncharted lands and new territories. Hiccup reveals to his girlfriend Astrid that he has been avoiding his father, who intends to make Hiccup the Chief of Berk due to his coming of age, which Hiccup is reluctant to accept. During one of their adventures, Hiccup and Toothless are mapping the known world around Berk. They meet a dragon hunter named Eret who has been capturing Dragons for an insane conqueror called Drago Bludvist, whose goal is to take control of the dragons and then the world. Eventually,Hiccup and his friends come across an ice cave that serves as a haven for the dragons where Hiccup meets his long-lost mother, Valka. They learn in the cave that the dragons answer to an Alpha dragon called a Bewilderbeast, who can control all dragons and has the ability to shoot ice instead of fire. Stoick tracks Hiccup to this cave where he discovers that his wife is still alive, and after they rekindle their love, they decide to return to Berk. Drago has also tracked them to the island and unveils his secret weapon--another Bewilderbeast, which is the same breed as the Alpha, but both bigger and stronger. Eret betrays Drago and joins forces with the riders, before a titanic battle ensues and the two Bewilderbeasts face off, during Drago's Bewilderbeast defeats the Alpha, thereby ending the fight by becoming the new Alpha and taking control over all the dragons, including Toothless, who has now been hypnotized by the Alpha and will not respond to Hiccup's command. Drago gives the order for the Alpha to kill Hiccup, and it decides to send Toothless. Drago leaves Hiccup to his fate as he prepares his now larger army for the invasion of Berk. Even Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Cloudjumper, Grump and Skullcrusher succumb to the Alpha and joined Drago's army. Stoick and Valka see Hiccup in trouble and rushes to rescue him. Toothless prepares to fire a fatal plasma blast at Hiccup while he pleads desperately for Toothless to snap out of his trance but to no avail. Toothless fires the shot, but Stoick pushes Hiccup out of the way and is shot himself. Valka and the other dragon riders rush over to Hiccup and Stoick, and Valka solemnly announces that Stoick has been killed. Toothless snaps out of Drago's Bewilderbeast's control and slowly realizes what he has done and attempts to help Stoick but Hiccup blinded by the loss of his father tells Toothless to leave. Toothless is then under the Alpha's control again and Drago rides Toothless to lead the final invasion of Berk. Hiccup, Valka and the dragon riders hold a cremation ceremony for Stoick. Hiccup, now filled with detemerination and regret at the loss of his father and the capture of his dragon respectively, decides that they will fly back to Berk and defeat Drago once and for all. The dragons on Berk start to behave weirdly and lose their free will just as Drago and his Bewilderbeast arrive. Drago promptly announces that Stoick is dead and his Bewilderbeast freezes Berk. The dragon riders ride the baby dragons back to Berk as Hiccup learns from Valka earlier on that the baby dragons are not affected by the Bewilderbeast's control as they listen to nobody. Hiccup and the dragon riders return to find Berk completely frozen just as Drago's Bewilderbeast begins its attack on the village. Valka, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Eret work together to distract the Alpha while Hiccup confronts Drago and a brainwashed Toothless. Drago is surprised to see Hiccup still alive and orders Toothless to shoot Hiccup again, promising that he will not miss this time. Hiccup attempts to break Toothless out of its trance stating he knows Toothless would never hurt him or his father and is succeeding, much to Drago's surprise, who immediately orders his Bewilderbeast to try and regain control of Toothless. However, Hiccup eventually gets through to Toothless who frees himself from the Bewilderbeast's control. Drago falls onto his Bewilderbeast while Hiccup manages to get onto Toothless and fly him to safety before they crash into the ocean. After reaching the surface Hiccup decides to blindfold Toothless to prevent the Alpha from controlling him again and Toothless trusts Hiccup to be his eyes. Drago orders his Bewilderbeast to shoot Hiccup and Toothless once more, and successfully freezes the both of them in a big blast of ice, seemingly killing them. As Valka and the villagers of Berk grief over their apparent death, Toothless, now glowing with plasma charge, blows the ice up, revealing that he and Hiccup are safe. Toothless, now with enhanced fire powers, challenges the Alpha Bewilderbeast. All the dragons, including those enslaved by Drago, are touched by the bond Hiccup and Toothless shared and freed themselves from the Bewilderbeast's control, joining the people of Berk in a final standoff against Drago and his dragon. Enraged, Drago has his Bewilderbeast to destroy everything, but Toothless and all the other dragons retaliate by firing at the Bewilderbeast simultaneously, Toothless delivers the final shot that severely injuries the latter and causing it to lose its left horn in the process while Drago's mechanical arm is also destroyed. Defeated, Drago and his Bewilderbeast retreat into the ocean as the villagers celebrate their victory and Toothless is crowned the new Alpha of the dragons, gaining the respect of all the dragons, including Cloudjumper. Hiccup looks over the horizon in remembrance of Stoick and decides to carry on his father's legacy. He is officially appointed chief by Gothi the Elder and Gobber proclaims that the chief has finally come home as the villagers cheer. Astrid, happy that Hiccup has finally found what he was searching for, kisses him. Eret jokingly teases that Hiccup would make a great dragon-trapper and Hiccup sees that his father's dragon Skullcrusher now needs a new rider and thus allows Eret to successfully bond with it. As Hiccup does the closing narration, Berk is being rebuilt with a statue of Stoick erected in his honor while Hiccup, Toothless, Eret and Skullcrusher join the others in a dragon racing match. The film ends with Hiccup proudly declaring that, while others may have armies and armadas, Berk has their dragons. Transcript How to Train Your Dragon 2 (transcript) Voice Cast (International) English * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,(Jay Baruchel) - The sophisticated and brilliant teenage son of the Viking chief. His best friend and dragon is Toothless, a Night Fury. * Astrid Hofferson, (America Ferrera) - Hiccup's girlfriend. She rides her dragon Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. * Gobber the Belch,(Craig Ferguson) - Stoick's closest friend and a seasoned Viking warrior and dragon dentist. * Fishlegs Ingerman,(Christopher Mintz-Plasse) - Christoppher Mintz-Plasse will return to the sequel as Fishlegs. He rides his dragon Meatlug, a Gronckle. * Stoick the Vast,(Gerard Butler) - The chieftain of the Viking tribe and Hiccup's father. * Snotlout Jorgenson,(Jonah Hill) - Jonah Hill will return in the sequel as Snotlout. He rides his dragon Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare. * Tuffnut,(T.J. Miller) - T.J. Miller will return in the sequel as Tuffnut. * Ruffnut,(Kristen Wiig) - Kristen Wiig will return in the sequel as Ruffnut. * Valka,(Cate Blanchett) - A "crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady" from the Arctic and Hiccup's mother. * Drago Bludvist,(Djimon Hounsou) - A dragon hunter, also the main antagonist. * Eret,(Kit Harington) - A dragon trapper. Ruffnut's crush Spanish (Español) ���� *Eleazar Gómez - Hiccup (Hipo) *Rebeca Patiño - Valka *Idzi Dutkiewicz - Stoick the Vast (Estoico el Vasto) *Héctor Lee - Gobber (Bocón el Rudo) *Leyla Rangel - Astrid *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez - Snotlout (Patán Moscoso) *Gabriela Ugarte & Carlo Vázquez - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (Brutilda Torton & Brutacio Torton) *Ricardo Bautista - Fishlegs Ingerman (Patapez Ingerman) *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto - Eret *Carlos Segundo - Drago Bludvist (Drago Manodura) French (Français) ���� *Donald Reignoux - Hiccup (Harold) *Emmanuel Jacomy - Stoick the Vast (Stoïck la brute) *Julien Kramer - Gobber (Gueulfor le burp) *Florine Orphelin - Astrid French Canadian (Québécoises) *Xaiver Dolan - Hiccup (Harold) *Sylvain Hétu - Stoick the Vast (Stoïck la brute) *Geneviève Déry - Astrid *Carl Béchard - Gobber (Gueulfor le burp) *Oliver Visentin - Snotlout *Marie-Ève Soulard La Ferrière & Laurent-Christophe De Ruelle - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston German (Deutsch)���� *Daniel Axt - Hiccup (Hicks) *Dominic Raacke - Stoick the Vast (Haudrauf) *Emilia Schüle - Astrid *Martina Hill - Valka Italian (Italiano) ���� *Flavio Aquilone - Hiccup *Letizia Scifoni - Astrid *Roberto Draghetti - Stoick the Vast *Alessio Nissolino - Snotlout (Moccicoso) *Gabriele Patriarca - Fishlegs Ingerman (Gambedipesce) *Roberta Pellini: Valka Korean (한국어) ���� Greek (Ελληνικά) Danish (Dansk) *Robert Hansen - Hiccup (Hikke) *Özlem Saglanmak - Astrid Hofferson *Peter Aude - Stoick the Vast (Havblik den Vældige) *Niels Olsen - Gobber (Gorbert) *Niclas Mortensen - Snotlout Jorgenson (Snotfjæs) *Rasmus Ellersgaard - Fishlegs Ingerman (Fiskeben) *Sasia Mølgaard & Julian Eliot Kellerman - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (Benknold Thorskal & Stenknold Thorskal) Norwegian (Norsk) *Alexander Rybak - Hiccup (Hikke) Portuguese - Portugal (Português - Portugal) *Francisco Areosa - Hiccup *Paula Lobo Antunes - Astrid *Virgílio Castelo - Stoick the Vast (Estoico o Grande) *Leonor Alcácer - Valka *Eduardo Madeira - Gobber (Bocarra) *José Nobre - Drago Bludvist *Rui Porto Nunes - Eret Portuguese - Brazil (Português - Brasil) Polish (Polski) *Grzegorz Drojewski – Hiccup (Czkawka) *Danuta Stenka – Valka *Julia Kamińska – Astrid *Miłogost Reczek – Stoick the Vast (Stoik Ważki) Romanian (Română) *Cristian Neacșu - Hiccup (Sughiț) *Cătălina Mustață - Valka *Constantin Bărbulescu - Stoick the Vast (Stoic) *Cosmina Dobrotă - Astrid *Vlad Trifaș - Eret Lithuanian (Lietuvių) *Daumantas Ciunis - Hiccup (Hikapas) *Agne Kaktaite - Astrid (Astrida) *Sabulis Remigius - Stoick the Vast (Stoikas) *Adziugas Siaurusaitis - Gobber (Goberis) *Šarkus Jonas - Fishlegs Ingerman (Žuviakojis) *Cicėnas Ramūnas - Snotlout Jorgenson (Snargliautas) *Šataitė Agnė & Rinkūnas Tomas - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (Rafnata & Tafnatas) Hungarian (Magyar) *Hamvas Dániel – Hiccup (Hablaty) *Csifó Dorina – Astrid *Morvay Bence – Fishlegs Ingerman (Halvér) *Berkes Boglárka & Baráth István - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (Kőfej & Fafej) *Király Attila - Drako Bludvist （Drakó） Hindi (हिन्दी) *अमित दिोंदयी - Hiccup (हिकप) *प्रिया अदिवारेकर - Stoick the Vast (स्टोइक द वास्ट) Mandarin (國語)���� Cantonese (粵語)���� List of Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Terrible Terror *Thunderdrum *Timberjack *Whispering Death (Mentioned only) *Red Death (Mentioned only) *Stormcutter *Rumblehorn *Hotburple *Hobblegrunt *Raincutter *Snafflefang *Scuttleclaw *Seashocker *Bewilderbeast *Unknown HTTYD 2 Dragons Trivia * As seen in the trailer, Hiccup made Toothless a new tail-fin, that allows him to glide on his own, while Hiccup is off, using his flight suit. *An interview with Gerald Butler tells us that Cate Blanchett's character, Valka, will play the role of Stoick's wife and Hiccup's mother. *There will be six books for the second movie: A Tale Of Dragons, Dragon Race, Dragon Mountain Adventure, All About The Dragons, Toothless, A Dragon Hero´s Story, and Guide To The Dragons Volumes 1, 2, and 3. *Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch have lighter colors in the second movie. *The racing colors of Hiccup and Toothless are red, Astrid and Stormfly's are orange with a little blue, Fishlegs' and Meatlug's racing colors are orange and green, Ruffnut and Barf's are light green and yellow, Tuffnut and Belch's are black and yellow. Snotlout and Hookfang's colors are red and yellow. *Hiccup is now the only one on the dragon-riding team that doesn't wear fur material. *In Breakneck Bog, Stoick told Hiccup he was afraid of dragons as a baby. **However, during Valka's flashback, Cloudjumper didn't scare him. It could be Hiccup developed this fear after the dragon accidentally scratched him and took Valka away. *Similar to the first movie, Hiccup and Toothless nearly collided with the Alpha's tail, like with the Red Death. This time however, they managed to avoid the collision thanks to Toothless increased acrobatics. *Like the first movie, Hiccup and Astrid kiss at the end of the movie. The two also each kiss each other on their cheeks. It should be noted that this is the first time Hiccup kissed Astrid instead of the other way around. *This is the first DreamWorks sequel where all the characters and other objects have aged. *The way Hiccup rejects Toothless is similar to how Stoick rejected him in the first film. They also both show regret after their actions. Videos How to Train Your Dragon 2 - Trailer 1|Teaser Trailer How To Train Your Dragon 2 Official Trailer|Official Trailer How To Train Your Dragon 2 - Trailer F|Trailer F How To Train Your Dragon 2 Cate Blanchett On Working With The Director How To Train Your Dragon 2 Craig Ferguson On His Character's Voice How To Train Your Dragon 2 Stormfly Fetch How To Train Your Dragon 2 T.J. Miller On His Character Five Years Later How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-_Dragon_Kisses_Clip How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-_New_Face_Clip How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-_Hiccup_and_Astrid_Clip How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-Eret_Clip How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-_Dragon_Sanctuary_Clip File:HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 - First 5 Minutes File:How to Train Your Dragon 2 - "Baby Dragons" Clip Gallery Promotional Images Tumblr mq00logrql1rtv9alo1 1280.jpg New HTTYD2.jpg High-res-page.jpg Hiccup-astrid-official.jpg hiccuphttyd2.jpg Toothless-big.jpg Promo-poster.jpeg|First promotional poster Toothless flying in HTTYD2 trailer.png a-tale-of-dragons.jpg all-about-the-dragons.jpg Dragon-mountain-adventure.jpg dragon-race.jpg 516FagsQMdL._AA300_PIkin4,BottomRight,0,-7_AA300_SH20_OU01_.jpg httyd2_poster_big.jpg|Hiccup and Toothless movie poster Astrid-httyd-2.jpg|Astrid and Stormfly movie Poster fishlegs-cronkle-how-to-train-your-dragon-character-poster.jpg|Fishlegs and Meatlug in HTTYD 2 Twins.jpg|Ruffnut & Tuffnut and Barf & Belch movie Poster Older-snotlout.jpeg|Older Snotlout & Hookfang movie poster 9197o4RCxnL-1-.jpg|Calendar Httyd2 (4)-1-.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-image-how-to-train-your-dragon-36552492-500-281-1-.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-image-how-to-train-your-dragon-36552491-1117-654-1-.jpg Tumblr n23ppvGGCr1qkhczeo1 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n24tt5PNFT1rj6bnqo1 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n23ppvGGCr1qkhczeo3 1280-1-.jpg Together forever by thegrzebol-d79d4df-1-.png Hiccup poster.jpg Astrid poster.jpg 6 1000-1-.png Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno4 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno1 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno5 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno7 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno8 1280-1-.jpg Viking astrid gallery 02.jpg Viking astrid gallery 01.jpg Vid httyd2 clips 1.jpg Vikings hiccup gallery 01.jpg Tumblr n2ib8si4501qla3x1o1 1280-1-.jpg 118483fb7d834e68ff4b153704d017a3-2-.jpg Tumblr n2ndunrBxc1sok0tuo1 1280-1-.png Gobber and Grump.jpg|Gobber and Grump Original-5.jpg|Valka and Cloudjumper HTTYD2 Theatrical Poster.jpg Skullcrusher and Stoick.png|Stoick and Skullcrusher HTTYD2 IMAX Poster.jpg Teaser Screenshots dragons26.jpg dragons25.jpg dragons24.jpg dragons21.jpg dragons19.jpg dragons16.jpg dragons15.jpg dragons10.jpg dragons9.jpg dragons7.jpg dragons6.jpg dragons4.jpg dragons3.jpg dragons0.jpg Trailer 2 How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-1.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-2.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-3.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-4.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-5.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-6.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-7.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-8.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-9.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-10.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-11.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-12.png Tumblr my1pa72kr61spqqafo1 1280.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-14.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-15.png Tumblr my22nqhn1l1sqsgp6o6 1280.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-16.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-18.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-17.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-20.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-21.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-22.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-23.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-24.png Dragon Celebration.jpg|Dragon Celebration Various Images Older Hiccstrid.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid in the second movie. Older Hiccstrid 1.jpg|Hiccup,Astrid,Stormfly and Toothless in the second movie. originalValka.jpg|Valka and her Hobblegrunt Gruff meet Toothless Hiccup in HTTYD 2.jpg|Hiccup in the 2nd movie. Wingsuit1.png Wingsuit2.png Tumblr my1tov5e8D1t1l94ko1 1280.jpg Timber jack httyd2.jpg Tumblr my0vdicICU1qzpocjo1 400.gif Images-14.jpeg Valka.jpg Original12.jpg Original8.jpg Original11.jpg original(7).jpg original (7).jpg Badass.jpg Ice Breath.png The Bewilderbeast.png DsfahlXvhY0.jpg Astrid kissing hiccup on the cheek HTTYD2.jpg Astrid and Hiccup right after finishing their kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at Gothi.jpg es:Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 2 Category:Films Category:How To Train Your Dragon (film)